Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2t-1-t+8}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2t - t} {-1 + 8}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-3t} {-1 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3t} + {7}$ The simplified expression is $-3t+7$